Erin Meets the Strawhats
by Skyblade Yoru
Summary: Luffy and his crew meet this mysterious but extremely strong girl on their adventure of the water city, 'Saftora'. Who is this girl?


Luffy and his crew have been invited to a carnival show in a large building. Of course they went. They watched all the dancers dance and all the singers sing. Finally, a girl in a black mask covering only her eyes, jumped onto the stage. She was wearing a dress the color of fire up to her thighs and she wasn't wearing any shoes. She was very skinny. Luffy saw her long blue hair and immediately thought of Vivi, the desert princess. However, this girl had a darker shade of blue and it was longer, like the deep sea. A set of trapeze hung below the ceiling and a huge trampoline was in the middle of the stage. The girl jumped on the trampoline with incredible speed. She bounced off of it and shot into the sky, spinning. People all around the crew were cheering and clapping. The girl seemed to be floating in air, but she grabbed onto one of the trapeze swings and swung her body until she jumped off. In the air, she flipped forwards with great speed and landed with one foot balanced on another trapeze swing.  
"Amazing!" Nami exclaimed in awe.  
"She's quite talented." Robin smiled, obviously enjoying the show.  
"Dancer-chwaaan~" Sanji shouted with his eyes as hearts.  
"Cool!" Luffy exclaimed.  
The girl was so graceful and gentle with her strokes in the air. Suddenly, she leaped to the audience with one hand grabbing onto a rope and landed softly right in front of Nami. She reached out her other hand without speaking.  
"Who-um-me?" Nami asked in surprise.  
The girl grabbed her hand and and jumped off the seat. Together, they swung through the air back to the stage.  
"Hey! That's not fair!" Luffy complained.  
"I want to get on stage too!" Chopper complained as well.  
"Shut up, both of you." Zoro said.  
"My eyes are stinging from her beauty. Oh, that's right. I don't have any eyes. Yohohohoho!" Brook laughed.  
Sanji was still in love. "Dancer-chwaaan~ Please hold onto _my_ hand next time!" He exclaimed.  
Nami made a few mistakes, but the girl helped her. Finally, the show ended with the dancer leaping into the sky and holding out her arms. A pair of huge wings of fire flapped behind her, blazing with power as she floated in the air. Everyone around them clapped their hands and stood up.  
"Woaah! How did she do that?" Usopp exclaimed in awe.  
"She looks like a fire phoenix." Robin said as her eyes sparkled.  
"Yeah! Yeah!" Luffy said, amazed.  
The flames behind the girl died out and she fell back to the ground with Nami. Nami looked happy and waved both arms.  
"Nami swaaan~" Sanji exclaimed, puffing out heart shaped smoke from his cigarette.  
The dancer walked out of the stage and went out a door. Nami ran back to the crew and smiled.  
"That was so awesome! She was so gentle and graceful!" She exclaimed happily.  
Luffy immediately thought something so perfect for him.  
"I'm going to meet her!" He announced.  
"What?!" Usopp shrieked.  
"Take me with you Luffy!" Sanji cried out.  
"Me too!" Brook exclaimed.  
Luffy already took off to the door the girl walked into. Brook and Sanji ran after him. "Don't go asking her to join our crew!" Zoro yelled. But that's exactly what Luffy was thinking of doing.  
"I'm going to go thank her." Nami said and ran after Sanji and Brook. The four ran out the door and didn't know which way to go. There were two split ways.  
"HEY, DANCER GIRL! WHERE DID YOU GO?!" Luffy shouted on top of his lungs.  
"Luffy, don't shout like that in public!" Nami exclaimed as she hit the captain's head with her hand.  
"Dancer chwaaaaannnn~" Sanji went crazy with his eyes stuck out as hearts. Luffy ran through one of the split ways and the three followed.  
"Are you sure she went this way?!" Nami asked as she ran.  
"Don't know!" Luffy exclaimed.  
"What?!" Nami yelled.  
Finally, they ran through another door, finding themselves outside.  
"We're back outside." Brook said.  
There was no sight of the mysterious girl.  
"See?! I knew we should've went the other way!" Nami shouted and whacked Luffy in the head.  
She sighed. "I really wanted to say thank you to her."  
Suddenly, they heard a man's voice roar. "WHO ARE YOU?! I'VE _NEVER_ SEEN YOU AROUND HERE BEFORE!"  
The four crew mates ran to the direction of the roar. Behind a big tree, they gasped as they saw the dancer girl standing in front of a really big man. He looked really angry.  
"He must be the owner of the building show." Sanji whispered.  
The girl didn't say anything. Instead, she just walked away as if she didn't care.  
The man looked angrier. "How DARE you just walk away like that!" He brought out a big sword and ran behind the girl's back, ready to strike her.  
"WATCH OUT!" Luffy yelled. Him and Sanji ran to the man, but they were to late. He striked the girl with his sword. Luffy had a furious look on his face. However, the girl was not there anymore.  
"Sky dragon...ROAR!" A voice yelled.  
Suddenly, a huge tornado of strong wind hit the man from the sky and he blasted off into the close sea. Luffy, Sanji, Nami, and Brook had a shocked look on their faces. The girl's feet touched the ground and she faced the four crew mates. They were dumbfounded. Suddenly, they heard quick footsteps coming closer to them.  
"The marines!" Nami exclaimed.  
In a second, they were surrounded by a group of marines.  
"Oh no!" Nami cried out.  
"Look! Strawhat Luffy and some of his crew mates are here too!" One marine shouted. "Capture them!" Another called out.  
"Who's that with them?"  
"It doesn't matter! Capture her too!"  
They started closing in on Luffy, Sanji, Nami, Brook, and the girl.  
"Did you attack that man just now?" Brook asked the girl. She stood in the same spot and said nothing. Then, she grabbed her mask and took it off slowly. All the marines stopped and had a terrified look in their faces. The girl's eyes were revealed.  
"It's...her." A marine gasped.  
"It's who?" Luffy asked as he tilted his head in confusion.  
"Dragonslayer-"  
Suddenly, the girl's eyes faced the marines and a quick blue light hit everyone. Vibrations rang through the air. The blue light vanished and suddenly, all the marines collapsed onto the ground. The girl's eyes were deep sky blue and were beautiful.  
"What-what was that?!" Brook shrieked.  
Nami had a horrified look in her eyes. "She made all the marines collapse a-and she didn't even do anything!" She cried out.  
"Dragonslayer?" Sanji said.  
"AWESOME!" Luffy shouted.  
"You idiot, this is no time to be amazed! Let's run before more marines come!" Nami yelled.  
"COOOOOL!" Luffy shouted as his eyes gleamed with sparks.  
"Um, guys. Sanji turned to stone." Brook said.  
Nami turned and shrieked. "Sanji!" Sanji has turned to stone with a definite lovesick look on his face. Hearts stuck out of his eyes.  
The girl started to walk away.  
"Hey you!" Luffy shouted. The girl stopped.  
"Join my crew!" Luffy grinned.  
Nami punched Luffy's head. "You can't just ask that!" She yelled.  
Sanji somehow became normal and kicked Luffy's head. "You do this _all_ the time! But... I want her to join the crew too!" He exclaimed with heart eyes. Nami was going to hit them, but was interrupted by the girl's voice.  
"I'm not joining your crew." And with that she walked away without saying anything else. "Wait!" Luffy ran in front of her and held out his arms.  
"Why not?!" He asked.  
"I don't want to. Now go away and leave me alone." The girl said firmly.  
"What's your-"  
Quick as a flash, the girl flicked Luffy in the head and sent him crashing into a building. Brook and Nami screamed. "Luffy!"  
Suddenly, they heard a man shout. "There she is!"


End file.
